


无人知晓

by maqiao



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, 角色死亡
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maqiao/pseuds/maqiao
Summary: *是经常被强奸的小达里尔*路人X弩*达里尔死亡
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/stranger
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	无人知晓

橘色的黄昏笼罩住大地，，达里尔独自走在回家的路上。

一开始他还在自娱自乐地玩着“只踩正方形砖块前进”的游戏，然而身后传来不属于自己的脚步声让他瞬间警惕起来。试探地往左走。那人也往左。脚步加快。那人也加快。哐咚，哐咚，达里尔的心跳用力地砸在他瘦弱的胸口。橘黄色的夕阳将这条小巷沾染上暧昧诡谲的气氛。斜阳把他的黑色影子拉伸得狭细。回家的路怎么变得这么长啊……达里尔攥紧了胸前的白色小背心的布料。皮肤的裸露，在此刻，让他极其没有安全感。

身后的脚步声越来越近，达里尔浑身的汗毛都竖起，步子越迈越大，接着他飞奔了起来，然而身后的人也开始奔跑。他被盯上了，他就知道。那人甚至不屑尾随的事实暴露殆尽。快逃啊，快逃啊，达里尔对自己说，可是营养不良的他哪里来的体力。再说他还能逃到哪里去？家？那个破烂的屋子？他整天在外面游荡就是为了逃避另一个地狱。达里尔还是被追上了。大手抓住他后背的衣服凶狠地一扯，接着把箍住他的肩膀把他塞进转角处黑暗的楼缝里。达里尔的脸七零八碎地撞在墙上，被砸的眼冒金星。  
  
达里尔一动不动，任凭那人扒下他的裤子，整个人不反抗，不出声，好像这一切与他无关。但是那个人还是把达里尔的鼻子打出了血，像所有的强奸案里的犯人对受害者做的那样，暴力是强奸永恒的主题。那人沾了点口水，手指戳进男孩私密的地方。却发现他的小穴好进的不得了。肛口处呈现出经历丰富的皱纹。

“就知道你是个小婊子。”强奸犯抓着他的臀瓣把它分到最开。

“看你走路的模样就知道你有多骚。”达里尔的后背被压住。

“你其实喜欢得不得了吧？”涂抹满口水的阴茎的顶端一寸寸地进来了。

“你就是故意勾引我。是不是？”抽插开始。  
  
达里尔关闭了自己的心灵，他蓝色眼睛变得灰暗失焦。他已经不去想为什么是自己这种无意义的问题了。或者说他已经开始默认自己就是会遭遇这样的事情。因为他是婊子养的，因为他像个漂亮的女孩，因为他暴露出身体的皮肤太多了，因为他整天独自在外面游荡，因为他这么晚不回家。总是有各种各样的理由，总是他的错。但是总得想点什么才能熬过这段折磨。于是他开始上帝视角地俯瞰想象，想象自己是一块死掉的肉，被放置在鱼钩上，但是总是调整不好位置，于是他被反复地刺穿，又摘下，刺穿，又摘下。他又变成了一块案板，厨师挥舞着厚重的刀，用力地往菜板上一砍，刀子就这样牢牢地钉在了木板上。甚至拿起菜刀，木板都会跟着被带起来，直到厨师抖两抖，菜板才从刀子的刺穿下脱离开来，留下一道深深的刻痕。他就有被顶得那样深。尖刀挑起虚弱的身体，像一面破烂的小旗子随风飘摇；他就有被伤的这样重。肉刀刺穿了他的下体，捣烂了他的肠肚，直接刺入心肺；他面无表情地痛哭，血和眼泪融合在一起，分不清是否是疼到恨到直接流出了血泪。  
  
“喔，喔，好爽，屁股，屁股给我动起来……”任谁经过这里，听见这猥琐的交媾声，都只会当作附近有个出卖身体的妓女，正在黑暗肮脏的小巷里服务着她的顾客。然而那具受难的躯体，正全方位地表达着对这场强暴的拒绝。达里尔身体紧紧贴在冰冷的墙壁上，这样可以阻止犯人对他身体上更多的肌肤的接触，此时此刻那个冰凉的墙反而变成了有温度的依靠。男人从头到尾都把他的头死死地摁在墙上，粗糙的沙粒感反复磨砺着他全新的额头的伤口。达里尔任凭男人把他的头颅摆布成如何的方位，僵硬着脖子和肩膀配合着。不管经历了多少次，他依然希望那恶心的手掌能单纯地停在他身上的某个位置，不要模拟爱抚一样的手势，那比殴打他还要伤害他。那是对爱的亵渎，那是自私的自我妄想的满足。他不希望自己任何的细微的移动成为对方双手在他身上游走的借口。但是即使他将自己冷冻成一块冰，男人就和之前的每一个伤害他的人一样，他们总是为所欲为的。关于这个孩子，他的个人的意愿和期许？算什么东西。  
  
最后时刻终于来临。猥琐的男人突然凑上达里尔的脖颈，把脸埋进了他细软的头发堆。粗重的臭气的吐息让达里尔内心的抵抗和厌恶感瞬间达到了顶峰。他的嘴巴依旧是闭着的，然而却嗓子一下子发出了尖锐的声音。为了控制自己的身体不要大幅度地颤抖起来，他抿着嘴用牙齿猛地咬住上下的嘴唇。随着精液的泄出，犯人颤抖着发出虚弱和舒爽混合在一起的呻吟声，浑浊的呼吸和声音就像是黏腻的食用油灌满了达里尔的耳朵，在他的想象中，自己同时还被腐臭的油污涂满了后半身，它们正滴滴答答地往地上拉着丝地掉落 。疲软的凶器从达里尔的肛门里脱出，牵出粘稠的黄色白色的污浊。强奸犯拽过达里尔的白色小背心，往自己的鸡巴上搓擦了一番。达里尔脸抵在石灰墙壁上大口喘气，小声哭泣。能看见的只是他后背被冷汗浸透，头发和白色小背心都黏在身上的光景。

就当达里尔以为这一切就要结束时，强奸犯一脚把达里尔踹翻在地。达里尔的毫不反抗让这个人产生了自己能主宰一切的掌控感。男人的几把和他的人一样都是废物，泄了一次就硬不起来。所以能延续给他这种强者的错觉的，就是剩暴力了。他拽着达里尔的头发，往达里尔的脑袋上狠狠地又踩又踢。达里尔在猛击下意识不清，他漂亮的脸蛋很快面目全非。突然间他的身体痉挛般抽搐起来。后脑勺被连续击打严重损伤了他的脑干。他开始口吐白沫，瘦弱的四肢触电般抖动得停不下来。强奸犯像是当头一棒，立刻手松开了达里尔的奄奄一息的身体。“不关我的事…不关我的事…”那人倒退着远离达里尔，接着拔腿跑开。

黑暗无人的小巷，一个破碎的孩子衣衫不整地躺倒在地，他并不知道这一次的受伤与以往任何一次有什么不同。然而他的身体不可控地狂颤着，浑身经脉像是要拉断一般地疼痛。活着总是这样疼吗？晶莹的泪珠从他肿得合不上的眼皮底下大颗大颗地滚落。他想起了只逮着他一个人欺负的小团体，他想起用啤酒瓶打自己头的父亲，他想起在那个夜晚头也不回离开的哥哥莫尔。他睁大他的双眼用力地看，有美丽的黄昏正被夹在小巷狭窄的天空。用力去听，然而只听见万物归于平静。

世界上少了一个苦难的孩子。


End file.
